Georgia Peaches
by ChessKeeper
Summary: Five times Chekov definitely didn't want to be in sickbay and one time it was entirely intentional. Chekov/McCoy Kinkmeme fill.
1. 1

Title: Georgia Peaches

Author: ChessKeeper

Rating: M

Paring: Chekov/McCoy

Warning: Slash

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek.

A/N: I found this prompt on a Star Trek meme and I really wanted to write it. Enjoy.

Prompt: Five times Chekov definitely didn't want to be in sickbay and one time it was entirely intentional. Chekov/McCoy

_Italics: Russian_

One

Before joining the academy, Chekov had heard stories from senor officers about daring fights and near death experience that always ended with a medical officer tediously patching them up. He had always listened to their stories quietly, while silently vowing that the first time he would visit the sickbay it would be because he had save lives or done something particularly heroic.

With all these grandiose first sickbay stories, Chekov was enormously embarrassed that his first trip to the sickbay was for the common cold.

He had been operating his station perfectly fine, minus a whole Kleenex box he had used and the disgusted sideways glances from Sulu, when the captain tapped him on the shoulder and said, "Everything is all right here kid, report to sickbay and get that cold checked at." Kirk gave him a charming smile and gestured to the turbolift.

"But Kaptain -"

"No but helmsmen, Bones will take care of you. Go on."

Unable to protest, Chekov begrudgingly left his post obviously not happy. "Da Kaptain."

Chekov took the turbolift and headed straight to sickbay, it was empty and Chekov stood awkwardly there for several minutes until a disgruntled McCoy waltzed in. He had a cup of coffee in one hand and a PADD in the other.

"Doctor."

"Space flu?" McCoy asked. It was no secret on the Enterprise that several of the security officers were violently ill with a case of the space flu.

Chekov shrugged. "You tell me doctor."

"Alright well, just take a seat and try not to breath on me." McCoy scowled, taking a sip from his coffee mug.

Chekov did as the doctor instructed, he watched as the doctor slipped into his office and returned empty handed. "Alright kid wait one second."

Scowling, Chekov replied his voice heavy with a Russian accent. "I am not a child and I vould appreciate it if you didn't call me such." He took a deep breath as if to continue lecturing the surprised doctor but ended up coughing and spluttering over his words.

"Okay kid calm down-" McCoy corrected himself, "You're an Ensign right? Here." He quickly found a glass of water for the choking boy and handed it over. Chekov thanked him in Russian and downed the glass of water.

While Chekov was trying to regain some control, he refused to believe he was blushing in front of the doctor but if McCoy noticed he didn't draw any attention to it he just continued scanning the boy with is medical equipment, for this Chekov was grateful.

Chekov chalked the blush up to the fever.

"This should fix you all up. Come back tomorrow for another hypo, Ensign." McCoy said pushing the cold hypo to the younger mans neck. Chekov, who by this time was in autopilot left sickbay and went straight to his room all the while thinking of the moody doctor who had whitest teeth he had ever saw.


	2. 2

Two

He was conscious, that he was sure of, except for the horrible pain radiating from his chest and that his eyes were heavy as lead. Panicking, the heart rate monitor beeped obnoxiously loud, and that only fueling his fear.

"Hey, hey. You're save Pavel let me get the doctor." He recognized the voice of Hikaru Sulu his best and only friend. He tried to nod his head but it only ended up clenching his eyes shut it pain. Hikaru returned a minute later. The Enterprise shook, glass shattered, McCoy cursed, there were several crashes, and many shouts.

Sulu grabbed his arm. "I need to get back to my post, fix him up McCoy." He squeezed his arm in a comforting gesture and was gone.

"That's my job." Bones replied back just a sassy as ever and another explosion racked the ship. McCoy cursed, "Goddamnit!"

Chekov cracked his eyes open and quickly shut them. "You're awake, good." He paused a second and dimmed the lights. Chekov once again tried to open his eyes, and he saw a blurry McCoy above him. He had a gash on his forehead and blood on half of his face. _"Your forehead,"_He tried to correct himself but he could not seem to remember English. _"You're bleeding. What's going on, who is attacking us?"_

"You've got a slight concussion. Just lay back and try to relax." McCoy pulled a blanket over the younger man. "Try not to move too much, you have a few broken ribs."

Chekov stared up at the ceiling, while McCoy fussed over the other patients that showed up one by one. He counted the tiles in the ceiling until McCoy made his way back to him. The doctor placed one hand on the side of his neck, surprisingly gentle for the normally gruff doctor.

He could feel the heat radiation of the doctor's hand. It was clammy and Chekov was tempted to reach up and grab it. He could imagine what it would feel like to have his smaller hand encased in the older mans much larger one, and with that though lingering in his mind he felt the hypospray touch the other side of his neck and he was out. He dreamed of long fingers, soothing him, touching his hair, calming him.


	3. 3

Three

It was just suppose to be a simple exploration on the planet below, of course it wasn't. When the captain, two red shirts- one dead, one barely alive- and an ever stoic Spock, beamed back aboard an unexpected guest also beamed aboard as well.

The red alert sirens started and Chekov turned to his helmsmen partner, "What iz going on?"

Before his friend could reply Uhura, with one hand pressed to her ear the other on the control panel replied, "There is an intruder is on the ship."

Chekov turned to Sulu who offered a shrug, "Best just stay put and let security take care of it."

Chekov nodded and returned to his post. Several hours later the mysterious intruder, who by this time the entire crew knew there was a shape shifter, was still not captured. The alien had taken the form of one of the security officers and everyone was on guard.

When alpha shift was over Sulu and Chekov both took the turbolift to their dorms. "Better watch out for anyone wearing a red shirt."

"Da," Chekov grinned, "Everyone keeps suspiciously looking at me. It's wery strange." He through his hands up, as the universal I surrender sign. "I'm not the intruder. It's uncomfortable having all zese people look at me."

Sulu gave a hearty laugh as the door of the turbolift opened and side by side they both stepped out. "Hopefully the captain will get everything all sorted out."

"Afternoon Scotty," Sulu waved at the engineer who passed them in the hall and before Chekov could act he was on the floor unconscious.

He woke up later in the sickbay with a horrible pain in his neck. Wincing he sat up and swung his legs around off the uncomfortably hard bed. He craned his neck and it gave a horrible popping sound. He hissed and cursed in Russian.

"Doctor," Chekov grimaced and massaged his neck. "Was I hit by a truck?"

"Depends on your definition of a truck is." McCoy chuckled running a diagnostic scan, "If your definition is a buff Scottish man well then you most certainly got hit with one…"

Chekov chuckled as the doctor prodded at his neck. "You took a neck chop pretty well. It's been awhile since I've seen you in here. I think you might be the only one on this entire damn ship that manages to keep out of here."

Chekov couldn't suppress a smile that tugged at his lips as the doctor grumbled on, "Every damn week I'm either patching up Jim or doing a funeral service for some poor unfortunate security officer who got mangled by some crazy alien hell bent on murdering us all."

McCoy raved on for several minutes before he sheepishly shrugged, "Always something new around here. The point I was trying to make was this, have I even seen you in here before?"

"Da, twice."

"Only twice in the three years aboard the Enterprise, that must be a record." McCoy patted the younger man on the shoulder, his hand lingered longer that normal and Chekov found himself blushing for not particular reason.

"Zat iz no record." Chekov ducked his head suddenly extremely bashful.

McCoy snorted. "Perhaps, but at least your not a regular patient. It's nice to see some new faces every once and awhile Ensign…?"

"Chekov, Pavel, Chekov."

"The pleasure is all mine Pavel." McCoy offered the younger man a smile and it dawned on Chekov that he was being flirted with and he was actually flirting back.

"Zat is wery nice of you doctor. Did they catch ze alien?" He asked wincing as his neck cramped. "That was worse a wulcan nerve pinch."

"Yes, I imagine it was and yes they caught the guy," McCoy stared at Chekov as he tried to massage out the kink. "Here," He sat and his hands pushed Chekov's smaller ones away. "Let me, I am after all the doctor."

"Oh zank you wery much." Chekov squeaked as McCoy dug his nimble fingers a little to harshly.

"You're very polite. It's a welcomed change from most patients." McCoy cupped the pale neck with both hands and squeezed several time. Chekov gasped; horrified at how he was reacting at the doctor's massage he clamped a hand over his mouth and tried not to whimper as McCoy moved down his neck to his shoulders all the while talking pleasantly. His voice was soothing and the southern dialect was fascinating.

"I never did want to be a doctor when I was younger. I actually wanted to be a peach farmer. Now that I think about it," He laughed quietly. "That would be a horrible job. I don't even like peaches."

"What is a peach?"

"You're pulling my leg, right?"

Chekov tilted his head in confusion, "I am no where near your leg, Doctor. I do not understand."

"It's a-" Before McCoy could explain a huge explosion racked the ship and both McCoy and Chekov hit the ground. "Damn it!"

"I'll have to treat you to a genuine Georgia peach one day, but right now I'm going to go find out why Jim is destroying the Enterprise once again." McCoy huffed in frustration. He turned to leave but felt a hand on his upper arm that stopped him.

"Wait doctor," Chekov reached up and brushed his hand through McCoy's hair. He pulled it back and smiled innocently, "Fuzzball."

Noticeably flustered McCoy nodded and left.


	4. 4

Four

Chekov had decided that he hated head injuries. They always left him dizzy and the room spinning, but he did like the extra attention the doctor would give him. He always spoke quietly, the exact opposite of his normal bedside manor.

Chekov liked being the only one to see this side McCoy.

It made him feel special.


End file.
